


Read You Right

by QuagmireMarch



Series: The Pakhan's Little Secret [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Enabled by Waffle, M/M, Mafia AU, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuagmireMarch/pseuds/QuagmireMarch
Summary: Victor comes home to a surprise waiting in his bed.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Pakhan's Little Secret [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916665
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	Read You Right

Victor’s day had been one string of annoyances after another. Short payments, recalcitrant gangsters, one persistently annoying investigator who’d called him down to the station yet again. He wanted a drink and a bath or maybe a good fight by the time he managed to get back to his private room.

The last thing he expected to find there was his, well, he had a lot of names for Deadly But Beautiful, and none of them fit with the image of the man sprawled out on Victor’s bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black slacks, back against the headboard, reading a book. Apparently, an engaging one as he didn’t even glance up as Victor stalked into the room.

God, he looked amazing, all lean muscle and tousled hair. Victor wanted to slap him. Or kiss him. Or be well and truly fucked by him. But first, he wanted Beautiful But Deadly to put down the goddamn book and _look_ at him. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Hard words, but they came out breathy.

“Reading.” He turned a page, still without looking away, apparently utterly unconcerned with Victor’s presence. In his own room.

“How’d you get in here?” Victor knew he had excellent security. He also knew Beautiful But Deadly had the means to get around all of it. He just needed to know how high a body count he’d caused.

Beautiful But Deadly remained focused on his novel, eyes scanning the page before turning to the next before he responded. “I used the door, Victor. Now, are you going to stand there asking stupid questions all night, or are you going to lock the door and come over here?”

“I could just shoot you.” But Victor reached back and clicked the lock on the door.

“You could try, I suppose.” The beautiful boy shifted, one leg bent at the knee, stretching the fabric of his pants over his thighs and groin.

Victor moaned. Beautiful But Deadly kept reading. Victor saw the writing was Cyrillic. A book taken from Victor’s own shelves. The man had made himself well and truly at home in Victor’s space.

Removing his coats and gloves, Victor stared at the man that had invaded his dreams every night since they’d last been together. It had take Victor three days to be able to sit properly again after that encounter. “I’ve had a bad day. The least you could do is look at me.”

A smirk. “You haven’t given me much reason to, now have you?” He ran a hand down the inside thigh of his bent leg pushing it outward and giving Victor a good view of his burgeoning erection. The button of his slacks was already undone.

The rest of Victor’s clothes vanished with a whimper. He sauntered over to the bed, but his seductive hip swaying got no response, so he gave in to his earlier desires and crawled over the comforter, sliding his body against Beautiful But Deadly, leaving feather-light kisses on his ankles, shins, thighs before he reached the zipper and moved to slide it down.

Beautiful But Deadly tsked, caught his hand, and suddenly Victor found his hands zip-tied behind his back. And the beautiful bastard had still not so much as flicked his eyes away from his page.

Victor pouted. “How am I supposed to do this with no hands.” He was a fit man, pulling himself to his knees using his core alone not a terribly hard feat, but he remained sprawled instead across Beautiful But Deadly’s thighs, taking in the scent of him.

A flip of another page. “You’re a smart boy, Victor. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”  
  


Well, fine. Victor had teeth and they worked just fine for peeling the zipper away. Heat flooded him as he realized his lover wore no underwear. With a delighted smile, Victor leaned down and went to work proving just how much more interesting than a book he could be.

He felt fingers run through his hair, pulling hard, controlling Victor’s pace, and he dared turn his eyes up to his beautiful keeper.

Rich, burning brown eyes met his briefly, the book forgotten on the bed. As Victor grinned, a hand pressed him down hard. “I don’t recall telling you to stop.”  
  
  
With a hum Victor returned to his task, the irritations of his day forgotten.


End file.
